Managing and authorizing access to content on the Internet is a time-consuming and error-prone task for parents and organizations alike. For instance, the curation of child-appropriate collections does not scale well because digital content (e.g., audio, applications, games, videos, etc.) needs to be vetted and categorized as appropriate for various age groups. Specifically, a parent allowing a child to view or play digital content when unattended must rely on curated collections of content deemed safe and/or appropriate by external organizations, manually manage a list of content, or directly supervise the child while consuming (e.g., viewing or listening) content on a digital media device, such as a computer, tablet, or video game console. Curated collections require significant effort to maintain, and cannot keep up with the incredible pace of uploaded content. In addition, sometimes inappropriate content may often be inadvertently included. Thus, management of an approved list of digital content by a parent alone is a time-consuming task, as is parental supervision whenever a child would like to consume digital content.